


Dreams gone wrong

by LittleEagle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Things might differ from the canon material since I strongly believe Yuri's mother has passed away a few years prior to the anime's events and that his father wasn't present at any part of his life, which eventually left his grandpa with raising him.РЯД=row





	

Yuri pulled the jacket tighter around himself, a puff of air leaving his lips upon his angry growl. He clutched the bouquet of flowers, his fingers cold from the chilly wind that blew in early March. His footsteps were soft on the leaf covered terrain, the snow melted long ago from the people's footsteps yet the ground was still frozen. Nearing his set destination between the loosely planted trees, he spotted someone almost exactly at the same place he needed. First, Yuri thought he might've missed the row in the huge cemetery but the plate at the beginning clearly said "РЯД 92", which ultimately was the one holding the grave he was about to visit. Getting closer he could see the other man's features clearer and his surprise upon finding out his identity grew with the same measures as the distance decreased. The other looked up when Yuri was almost next to him, his expression just as startled as the younger one's.   
"Yakov? What are you doing here?" Yuri mumbled a little flustered, his first thoughts being that the coach expected him to turn up here instead of practice. Not looking at the older one, he started to arrange the flowers in the built-in vase of the marble grave, putting his own next to the fresh rose.   
"It's the 20th anniversary of her death. I came to pay my respect." Yakov's reply further confused the young skater but concentrating on lighting his candle, he tried not to show it.  
"I never told you the exact day of her death..." He mumbled, more to himself. Straightening up, he looked at his coach with an expectant gaze.  
"I knew your grandmother, Yuri." It was a simple sentence yet it made a million of questions rise in him. He never heard of it, neither from his own family nor from Yakov.  
"How comes?" Watching the grave a little longer, Yuri's mind is on a completely different topic, his unvoiced thoughts requesting her to watch over his grandpa for him.   
Yuri hung his head, turning away from the marble memorial, right now holding only one name and two dates but Yuri knew it will be too soon when he'll have to see another one on it. Gripping the rest of the flowers he bought, the blond slowly headed to another row at a fairly newer part of the cemetery, listening to his coach's somewhat gloomy words instead of his usual angry-annoyed ones.  
"We were classmates throughout elementary school and lived at the same neighbourhood. I met her the summer before we started first grade." A tiny, nostalgic smile appeared on his normally grim face.  
"What was she like?" Yuri butted in curiously, it was rare his grandpa told about his grandmother.  
"[Name] was very similar to you. She was stubborn in many cases but that only made her more lovely." Yakov softly patted his head, a barely audible sigh escaping his lips.  
"You talk about her like you were more than classmates..." Yuri glanced up at him before he fell silent, his gaze now on the other grave he was visiting.  
"Because we were. But things went off in high school."  
  
 _{Sophomore Year}  
It was a little later than the average time for [name] to return home for she had tutoring from one of her classmates. She wasn't that bad in the subject but since the one who offered to revise with her was Nikolai, it wasn't a question that she said yes to the suggestions. Unknowing, she entered their flat with a bright smile just from thinking back how close the two of them sat and walked into the living room with a cheery greeting to her parents.  
"Hello evr-" Her words were quickly cut off when not only her family was to wait for her arrival. Waving a little shyly, she managed to pull a smile on her face as she moved closer to the group.  
"Ah, darling. You're finally home. Why don't you two go and talk. You surely haven't met in a while." [Name]'s mother chirped, encouraging the teenagers to leave the adults talk with themselves.  
"Uh, okay Mom. We'll be in my room, then." Getting the hint, she started to walk towards her room, hoping for the other to follow her.  
"I'm glad to see you. I didn't thought we'll meet before the summer actually." [Name] said, not knowing what exactly they should talk about. The last time they met was at the beginning of high school, more than a year passed since.  
"I was travelling much. But I kind of missed your stubborn self." Yakov smiled a bit, sitting down on her chair, watching her take a seat on the edge of her bed.  
"Ugh, you did? I thought I'd be the only one to miss you." A sheepish smile appeared on her face in return with a light blush as well.  
"Of course I'd miss my closest friend." His reply was a little hesitant, like he wasn't sure how to address her. Looking at her face, the faint pink shade that dusted her cheeks, the smile that curled her lips, it all made him want to hold her tight, never letting her go again but Yakov knew he would only make her unhappy.  
"Um, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something you'd like to tell?" She caught the enchanted gaze of his and her heart started beating faster. Turning his head away, Yakov mumbled something in agreement as he walked over to her. Taking a seat, he fidgeted a little, this kind of nervousness unusual to him.  
"Ugh...I know we saw each other rarely but I never for a day forgot about you. I always fought to be good so you could be proud to be my friend, so I wouldn't be a pitiful loser by your side." Biting her lip, [name] could feel a slight ache in her heart. Her cheeks heated up even more under his soft caress.  
"Wha-what are you getting at, Yakov?" She was surprised by his words, she'd never think that he's not good enough for her, [name] actually feared it would be the other way around.  
"I've grown enough and I gathered up my courage at last to tell you how I really felt those years. I like you more than a friend." By the end of the sentence, it was impossible for [name] to have her eyes wider and her mouth was hanging open. Before she could reply, he continued. "But I don't ask you to feel the same. I will travel even more now that I'm eligible for the senior category and I wouldn't be able to make you happy. And besides, I'm sure you already have someone else..." [Name] couldn't decide if his words or voice made her heart break and she averted her eyes to the ground. She heaved a deep sigh, her hand moving to hold Yakov's that was lingering on her hair.  
"I...if only you'd told me sooner... I never expected my childish romance to have a chance." Her eyes slid from Yakov's blue ones yet again, fixating on the doorknob. "And I met with someone this year, Nikolai. He and his family is here only for a couple years... I'm sorry..." She raised her slightly teary eyes back at him, blinking to keep them from spilling.  
"It's...fine. I expected this. But please, don't cry..." Hesitantly, he reached out and pulled her softly into a hug, his warm hands caressing her back soothing her. “We can stay friends. I just want you to be happy.” [Name] pulled away a little, her tears now not threatening to flow.  
_ _“Thank you, Yakov.”_

 

 

It didn't take long for Yuri to put  together the pieces of information, even with part of his attention on cleaning the grave.  
“She and Grandpa were together ever since that?!” It sounded weird for some reason, possibly it was the fact that Yakov could easily be his grandfather.  
“Yes, they were. And they married after he graduated from the engineering college.” He chuckled softly; going to the wedding turned out to be nice at the end. “But I'm still not sure that if it was good or not that Lilia was the one to catch the bouquet.” Yuri's head snapped up at him, his eyes narrowed in thought.  
“I bet she was nagging until you proposed.” Yuri smirked softly, trying to imagine the two as young but he couldn't picture any of the four younger than he remembered them.  
“Pretty much that was the case.” Yakov fell silent, his thoughts taking a turn away from the merry memories. His eyes slid along the letters on the grave and his usual, severe expression returned to his face. “I agreed to coaching you for her memory. Actually, it was Nikolai who wanted me to be your coach, even if all your family was living in Moscow at that time.” Yuri always thought it was his mother, simply wanting the best trainer for him.  
“But you seemed so distant whenever you two met.” Pondering over all the competitions he attended, he found that the two barely looked at each other.  
“I guess whenever he sees me, [name] comes to his mind. It's often the same with me but he lost his daughter before time. It must be harder for him. You makes both of us proud but you mean really much to him. Take care of him.” The sadness in his voice made it clear that he was missing [name] and that he still didn't forgive himself completely for being late.

 

**“Thank you for telling it.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Things might differ from the canon material since I strongly believe Yuri's mother has passed away a few years prior to the anime's events and that his father wasn't present at any part of his life, which eventually left his grandpa with raising him.
> 
> РЯД=row


End file.
